


Kiss

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It happens so fast





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Requested By:** [](http://almond-joyz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://almond-joyz.livejournal.com/)**almond_joyz**

It happens so fast that Ginny doesn’t have time to pinch her arm to make sure that this is real. One minute, she’s laughing with her friends. The next, Harry’s pulling her against him and kissing her. It isn’t the best kiss that she’s ever had - he bumps her nose and it’s too wet - but it’s the kiss that she’s dreamed about since she was a child. When Harry lets her go, she notices Ron glaring, which works better than a pinch. Harry looks like he wants to kiss her again, so she kisses him first this time.

End


End file.
